Once Upon A Time Oneshots
by EvilQueenoftheTardis
Summary: Just a few oneshots with different pairings :) Lots of Regina because she’s just brilliant! Any requests just let me know.
1. Play Date

**Play date**

Where The Evil Queen has a daughter.

Set in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina rolled her eyes as she sat in front of her ornate mirror, a glossy apple held loosely in her left hand.

"Damn that insufferable couple." She murmured as she watched Snow White and her sickening Prince playing with their brat of a daughter.

"You could have stopped it, you know." Came an annoying voice from behind her. Closing her eyes in frustration and taking in a deep breath, Regina turned slowly to look at the genie in her mirror.

"You know I couldn't." She growled.

"Well, technically - "

"Technically nothing! It wasn't an option. Not when that imp told me I'd have to sacrifice my daughter."

"Maybe the Evil Queen does have a heart after all." The Mirror said in a sing-song voice. In response to his cheek, Regina let out a small scream and threw her apple at the glass, resulting in the Genie disappearing in a swirl of grey and purple smoke.

"Is everything okay, Mother?" Came a small voice from the doorway. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and plastering a smile on her face, Regina turned to look at her daughter.

"Everything is just fine, my dear." Regina smiled as she swept towards her daughter.

"Are you sure? I heard a scream."

"Yes, yes. Just the mirror being an absolute imbecile is all." Regina said dismissively as she gestured to her daughter to sit beside her on her bed.

"Mother?"

"Selena?"

"I...can I - " Serena stuttered.

"What is it, dear?" Regina responded softly, brushing a strand of chestnut brown hair behind Selena's ear. Selena was the daughter of Regina and Daniel, born to Regina 11 years before she enacted the Dark Curse. Or, had planned to enact the curse before Rumple had told her only days before she had planned to cast it that her daughter too would lose her memories and so, Regina had forfeited her plan and had ended up losing the favour of the Dark One. But, no matter. Selena was hers. Regina had felt sick pretending for so long her child was the daughter of that disgusting Leopold but now, now she was free. And Selena was the spitting image of her. From her dark brown eyes to her high cheekbones, Serena was a reflection of her mother. Apart from the kindness she had in her heart. That was all Daniel.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Regina pressed.

"I was wondering...do you think we could take a walk in the forest today? It's just we haven't been in so long and I can't keep talking to Merlin forever, I mean he keeps meowing at me and I'm pretty sure he's telling me to shut up and - "

Regina laughed deeply and took Serena's hands in hers.

"If a walk is what my Princess desires, than a walk is what she shall have." She smiled as she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Really? Thanks, Mom!" (AN: I'm British so writing mum like that really killed but you know, sacrifices must be made).

"Of course, dear. Now run along and get changed. I'll meet you in the courtyard." Regina smiled as she walked back to her mirror.

"Are you really going to wear that?" The damned Mirror asked as he reflected her black, diamond encrusted gown. "I hardly think it's suitable for a walk."

Growling, Regina sauntered over to her cupboard and opted for a skin tight black jumpsuit and a long red coat. With a wave of her hand, her dark hair curled itself into a braid falling down past her right shoulder. Slipping into knee high black boots as she walked out of the door, she slammed the door shut just as her Mirror began to comment on her new attire.

"Mother, can you plait my hair for me just like yours?" Selena asked as she slipped her hand into Regina's as they walked beneath the canopy of trees.

"Right now?" Regina chuckled.

"Yes! Then we can be matching and I can be all cool and strong just like you." Selena smiled as she gazed up at her mother adoringly. The sight made Regina's dark heart melt - only Selena could look at her and see the good in her. She was a monster to everybody else.

"You already are cool and strong, darling. But of course, let me do your hair. Come, sit on this log."

Giggling, Selena lifted herself up onto the mossy log and swung her legs impatiently as Regina's nimble fingers dipped in and out of her hair as she braided it. She knew she could have done it much quicker by magic but her childhood and Cora's use of magic still haunted her, and she had vowed to try as hard as possibly not to use any sort of magic on her daughter.

"There, all finished." Regina smiled, as she helped Selena off the log and gestured to the puddle in front of her. "Take a look."

"I look just like you." Selena grinned and pecked her mother on the cheek. "Now, let's see if you can beat me in a race!" And with that her daughter ran through the forest, her plait bouncing behind her.

"Not so fast, you little cheat!" Regina laughed as she too began to run. Regina could hear her heartbeat getting louder and louder as she ran through the forest, the sounds of twigs breaking and the soft crunching of fallen leaves ringing in her ears. The gentle breeze of the wind through her hair made her laugh out loud with joy as she caught up to her daughter.

"Gotcha!" Regina yelled triumphantly as she grabbed Selena round the middle and spun her around. Laughing, Selena tried to squirm her way out of her grasp as she took in the clearing they were in.

"Re-Regina?" Came a shocked whisper from behind them. Regina froze, her arms going limp around Selena's waist.

"I'm free!" Selena screamed as she made to run away again, but Regina just grasped her wrist and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What is it, Mommy? Is everything alright?" Selena asked. Regina didn't respond; she only turned slowly to come face to face with Snow White, Charming and their two year old daughter, Emma.

"Snow." Regina replied coldly. Clenching her jaw as she felt Selena tense between her fingers, she swept Serena behind her. Okay fine, maybe she had told Selena that Snow and Charming were the real villains but really, they were! For her, anyway.

"What are you doing here, Regina? This side of the forest is off bounds for you and you know it." Charming said just as coldly as he fingered his sword and Snow scooped Emma up into her arms.

Regina let out a cold, heartless laugh. "Is it now? And you're going to stop me, are you?"

"What do you want, Regina?" Snow cried out.

"Want? Nothing, dear. My daughter and I were simply out for a stroll. Not too different from your happy happy family, I'm sure." Regina sneered.

"You can stroll on your side of the woods." David yelled.

"Why are you both so mean!" Selena shouted suddenly as she ran out from behind Regina.

"Selena - " Regina said quickly as she reached out to grab her daughter.

"No, Mom. They're both so mean to you! They have a daughter too and they won't even let you be with yours without screaming. It's not fair!" Selena shouted, her dark eyes flashing dangerously and her smooth skin flushing red.

"Us? Mean? Sweetie, your mother tried to take our daughter away from us!" Snow responded as she gazed almost pityingly at Selena.

"Well, she didn't, did she? So stop being mean to her." Selena said loudly as she stomped her foot hard into the ground in front of Snow and Charming.

"Selena, enough." Regina said firmly as she took her daughter by the hand.

"But - "

"Enough." Regina warned.

"She's just like you." Snow said with a ghost of a smile. Regina stared at her, unaware as to how to respond.

"Yes, well, your daughter's blonde locks and bright blue eyes make her quite the perfect image for the product of true love, I'm sure." Regina said without warmth, yet confusion and disbelief were still evident in her eyes.

"Looks don't mean anything, Regina." Snow replied with pity. Regina rolled her eyes; of course that righteous brat would spout some sort of angelic junk at her.

"Yes, and I'm sure unicorns are vomiting rainbows in the clearing next to us." Regina said sarcastically.

"Uni-corn!" Cried little Emma gleefully as she clapped her pudgy hands. Snow and Charming laughed at the cuteness of their little princess and Regina almost almost smiled. But she had a reputation to uphold, damnit. Shaking her head to get rid of that disgusting thought of almost smiling along with the three idiots, Regina fixed her gaze on them again.

"Well, this was lovely, we should do it again. Christmas, perhaps? Maybe Snow's birthday? We all know how much I just love that day." Regina said quickly and without emotion as she pulled on Selena's hand.

"Mom." Selena whispered. "Mom."

"What is it, Selena?" Regina hissed. Blushing, Selena pulled on her mother's coat so she could reach her ear. Regina closed her eyes in an attempt to control herself as Serena pulled away from the whisper.

"Please?" Selena muttered again. Regina sighed as she took in her daughter's big brown eyes and long lashes. Turning back to the Charmings, she cleared her throat.

"My, um, daughter would like to...well, this is a bit awkward but she'd like to..." Regina began.

"Yes, Regina?"

"She'd like to hold the kid." Regina said quickly as she gestured towards Emma.

"Emma?" Snow responded in shock.

"No Snow, the magical leprechaun baby Pegasus just dropped off." Regina snapped.

Snow rolled her eyes and pursed her lips but looked warily at Regina.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"I'll stand way over hear, alright? Look at me, standing by this tree. Completely not going to hurt you because my daughter is now one metre away from you." Regina said as she backed up against the bark of an oak tree. Snow glanced at Regina one more time and then looked at David warily. And yet it was Emma who made the decision. Flailing her arms towards Regina, Emma forced her mother to put her down as she went waddling over to where Regina stood.

"Emma, no!" Snow cried as Emma ran up to

Regina and grabbed her leg.

"Oh...er, hello blondie." Regina said with shock as she glanced down at the girl hanging onto her boot. Emma laughed and held her arms up towards Regina. Awkwardly, Regina bent down and picked the princess up in her arms.

"I think she likes you, Mom." Selena giggled as she jogged back to her mother.

"Regina, please don't hurt her!" Snow cried as she and David ran up to her.

"Hurt her? She's the one hurting me!" Regina scowled as Emma pulled at Regina's diamond earrings. Selena giggled and tickled Emma's stomach lightly.

"Emma?" Snow cooed as she stretched her arms out towards her daughter. Emma stared at her in response and, shocking everyone, turned her head away and nestled her face into Regina's shoulder.

"Er..." Regina said with confusion as she hesitantly placed a hand on Emma's back.

"What do I do?" She mouthed to Selena who just giggled again as Emma grabbed one of Selena's fingers and stuffed it into her mouth.

"She really does seem to like you." Snow frowned.

"Don't sound so surprised." Regina retorted as she bounced Emma on her hip. "I am a mother, after all."


	2. Parent’s Evening

_**Where Regina and Emma attend Henry's parent's evening.**_

 _ **Swan-Mills family**_

 _ **Set in Storybrooke around season 2.**_

"Where is that good for nothing saviour?" Regina growled as she paced up and down her office.

"Maybe she's at the station?" Henry suggested as he turned the page of his comic book.

"I've tried there." Regina sighed as she spun her pen between her fingers.

"Well, she's always late, you know that." Henry said absently.

"It is parent's evening tonight! The least she could do is show up so we can at least pretend to get along for one night!" Regina growled furiously.

"Mom, she'll be here. She's -"

"Here!" Emma panted, bursting into the room and holding her stitch as she regained her breath.

"Seriously, Miss Swan?" Regina demanded furiously, her hands crossed over her chest as she took in the pitiful site before her.

"I...station...doughnuts." Emma spluttered resulting in Regina throwing her a disgusted look as she slipped on her black overcoat.

"Just walk, Swan." Regina sighed, pushing her forward with the tip of her index finger. Henry followed happily, his big brown eyes full of love for both his mothers.

"My car." Regina barked as they got outside.

"Why can't we take mine?" Emma asked indignantly.

"Because, Emma, I refuse to show up to my son's parent's evening in that yellow atrocity." Regina replied sternly, grabbing Henry's hand and leading him towards her black Mercedes. Emma just rolled her eyes and followed reluctantly behind them, preparing herself for the tiresome journey with the Mayor.

"Put your seatbelt on, Swan." Regina snapped as she started the car.

"I didn't know you cared, Madam Mayor." Emma smirked.

"I don't. I just don't want to be arrested because of your stupidity." Regina shot back, her knuckles whitening against the wheel.

"I'm the Sheriff." Emma shrugged, causing Henry to let out a snort of laughter, Emma to grin and Regina to glare at both of them.

"Moms, can't you at least call each other by your first names?" Henry asked after Regina had finished scolding Emma for her lack of formal attire. The two women were silent at Henry's request until finally, Regina spoke.

"Henry's right...Emma." Regina said uncertainly.

"I agree...Regina." Emma replied nervously, giving Regina an anxious smile which Regina found herself returning almost against her will. Henry grinned to himself in the backseat. All he wanted was for his Moms to get alone. Was that too much to ask?

"We're here." Regina said shortly as she slammed her foot down on the brake.

"Jeez, woman!" Emma shouted as she was flung onto the dashboard.

"Regina." Henry corrected.

"Maybe you should have listened to me when I told you to put your seatbelt on, Emma."

Emma grumbled inaudibly under her breath as she got out of the car, leaving Regina to smirk victoriously as she followed suit. As Henry closed the door behind him, he reached out to take Emma's hand and then ran forward to catch up with Regina.

"Woah, kid!" Emma exclaimed as she was pulled along with him. Henry said nothing but just took Regina's hand as well and set off towards the school. Regina looked down touched to see her son choosing to hold her hand, only to see his other one was in the hand of the stupid Saviour. Meeting Emma's eyes, Regina shot her a glare while Emma just shrugged and opened the door.

"We're here for my son's parent's evening." Regina said loudly as she reached the reception desk.

"Our son." Emma corrected with a sarcastic smile at the Mayor. Regina opened her mouth to respond with a quip about how she had attended every parent's evening for the last ten years, but one look at Henry's disappointed face softened her heart and she tried to smile.

"Of course. My apologies, Emma." She said with all the kindness she could muster. Deciding not to register Emma's look of utter bewilderment, she decided to concentrate on the broad beam on her son's face.

"Of course. Please, take a seat." The receptionist smiled, gesturing to a row of spindly chairs to her right.

"What sort of cheap chairs..." Regina grumbled to herself as she sat pointedly on the edge of her seat. Emma sighed, pulling off her red jacket and throwing it over Regina's seat.

"Here, sit on my jacket." Emma offered. Regina glanced down shocked at the red jacket now on her chair and then looked up at Emma.

"Your jacket?" Regina repeated.

"Yeah." Emma shrugged. "It's hot in here anyway."

"Well, I...thank you?" Regina stuttered, straightening out the jacket as she sat down properly. She couldn't help but notice how kind an act that was, especially from the woman who was supposed to be her mortal enemy. Emma just waved her hand dismissively as an acknowledgement of her thanks and then leaned over Regina to talk to Henry who was on his Gameboy and had missed the entire interaction. Regina pulled herself out of her reverie and smiled distantly as she engaged herself in their conversation.

"Of course I love Spider-Man, dude!" Emma exclaimed, punching Henry's shoulder.

"Why would anyone like a man/spider hybrid!" Regina said disgusted, causing both Emma and her son to laugh loudly. Even though she would deny it for the rest of her existence, Regina found herself smiling along with them. 10 minutes of casual conversation passed quickly, as each woman found conversing with the other wasn't as hard as they thought it would be.

"Henry!" A woman at the front called, gesturing the trio forwards

"That's my teacher, Miss Roberts." Henry whispered to his Moms as they walked.

"Roberts? Really? What an original name to come up with." Emma said slyly to Regina.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Well, you came up with everyone's names when they were cursed, right?" Emma said. "I mean that's why I assumed you chose Mary Margaret for my mother." Emma added. Regina paused for a second and then laughed loudly, causing Emma to grin with her. And weirdly, in that moment, Emma thought about what it would be like to be actual friends with the brunette. She shook her head roughly. That was never going to happen. Regina hated her way too much for that.

"Please, sit." The teacher smiled, gesturing to the three seats opposite her desk. Henry grinned and bounded forwards to sit in the middle chair while Regina and Emma sat down on either side of him.

"Henry, Henry, Henry. What can I say?" Miss Roberts beamed. Emma laughed nervously and shot Regina a look, which Regina decided to purse her lips at. Turning her head to face the teacher, Regina fixed her formal smile onto her face.

"Good things, I hope." She laughed, squeezing Henry's hand.

"Oh!" Miss Roberts cried, throwing back her head and laughing heartily. Regina started, her eyes widening while Emma shuffled backwards slightly. This time, it was Regina shooting Emma a look that clearly said "this woman is crazy" to which Emma could only vigorously nod.

"Sorry, Sorry." Miss Roberts breathed, wiping away a tear of mirth before deciding to professionally shuffle her papers as she looked up at the unusual trio.

"Henry is a wonderful boy. He is incredibly clever, creative and wow, that imagination! Extraordinary!" She smiled warmly. "Of course, the curse is true so his imagination can't be stretched too far, but there you go." She added matter-of-factly.

"Riiighhhtt." Emma nodded with a nervous laugh.

"He is so kind and helpful. He's always happy to give me or anyone else a hand. Henry is quite simply a delight to have around the classroom." Miss Roberts finished kindly. Emma and Regina smiled lovingly down at their son, each of them taking one of his hands as he flushed bright red. And in that second, Regina and Emma found themselves smiling at each other over their son's head, two proud parents brought together by one incredibly special young boy. And that was the second that their friendship truly began.


	3. Come back to me

Regina and the Dark Swan.

Friendship.

Set in Storybrooke.

"Dark One, I summon thee." Regina called into the darkness, her hand shaking as she held the dagger up to the moonlight.

"Regina." Emma said in a low voice as she slipped out from behind the trees. "What do you want?"

"It's time for a hope speech." Regina said grimly, lowering the dagger as Emma walked fluidly towards her, her piercing green eyes flashing in the darkness.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emma laughed coldly, as she turned to leave. Regina, however, simply sighed and held the dagger up again once more.

"Dark One, I command thee to stay and listen to what I have to say."

Emma gritted her teeth angrily but turned on the spot to face Regina, whose gloved hand was still tightly gripping the dagger.

"Fine." Emma forced out. "Speak."

"Emma, you don't have to do this. You don't -"

"Don't do what?" Emma snapped. "You have no idea what I'm doing. That's my business."

"Oh, stop with the loner villain attitude. It's getting old." Regina snapped back, her eyes flashing furiously. "We share a son, Emma, so whatever you do affects him and so is most definitely my business."

"I'm doing this for Henry." Emma replied lowly, her green eyes glancing quickly at the forest floor before they rose to meet Regina's. Regina stared at her, her brow furrowed.

"Ah." She said eventually, a victorious smile playing on her lips. "You're feeling guilty."

"Guilty?" Emma laughed again. "I'm the Dark One, Regina. I don't do guilt."

"No, you're Emma. And Emma certainly does guilt." Regina said firmly, her eyes boring into Emma's. "Maybe you just need to be reminded of that." She added thoughtfully.

"What?" Emma repeated, her cruel laughter morphing into confusion.

"You abandoned your son." Regina said emotionlessly, her brown eyes locking with Emma's.

"Excuse me?"

"You left him to give yourself your best chance, not him! He grew up feeling rejected and abandoned. He couldn't even believe I loved him because his birth mother had left him. You-"

"Shut up." Emma growled, crashing Regina against a tree with a flick of her hand. Regina groaned but staggered back to her feet, her hand still gripping the dagger tightly and her eyes still full of victory.

"You hurt your son, your parents, even the man you love." Regina said as she walked slowly back over to Emma.

"Enough." Emma said firmly, her pale cheeks flushing. "Enough of this nonsense."

"You killed Cruella. You're a murderer." Regina continued, ignoring Emma's words.

"I said, enough!" Emma shouted, her hands wrapping tightly around Regina's neck as she slammed Regina's back into the large oak tree behind her. Regina gasped, but kept her hands by her sides and her eyes still focused on Emma's.

"You hurt me. You accused me of not loving my son. You brought back my true love's wife -" Regina choked out, the veins in her neck pounding furiously against Emma's palms.

"Our son!" Emma yelled, her hands tightening around Regina's neck.

"You...you..." Regina tried helplessly, her eyes beginning to glaze over as they searched Emma's furious green orbs.

"You're my...best friend...Emma. Please...come back to me." Regina gasped finally, her left hand clawing at Emma's fingers while her right still held the dagger. Emma's eyes widened in shock, her features softened. She looked down at the dagger and then looked into Regina's desperate eyes, her pale cheeks. And then Emma let go, staggering back away from Regina who fell to her knees as she coughed, spluttered and rubbed the red marks on her neck.

"You let go." Regina coughed incredulously, her eyes seeking Emma's. Emma said nothing but just stared at her eerily white hands in disgust.

"I could have killed you." Emma said lowly. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, finally bringing herself to look down at Regina. "I could have killed you and you used your last breath to try and get through to me. You had the dagger. You could have just commanded me to get off you. But you had faith in me."

Regina smiled softly up at her, her brown eyes shining in the moonlight.

"You're my best friend, Emma. I will never give up on you."

Emma sighed softly and walked over to where Regina was. She bent down and grasped Regina's arm, pulling her to her feet.

"I like that. Best friend." Emma muttered, still unable to meet Regina's eyes. Regina smiled and placed her index finger under Emma's chin, tilting her face up so she had to look at her.

"I won't give up on you, Emma. So don't you dare give up on yourself."

Emma nodded silently and pulled away, her white hair gleaming in the light.

"That was quite a hope speech, your Majesty." Emma said with a flash of her old grin.

"One day I hope you will return the favour." Regina smiled. Emma nodded again and stalked off into the trees, while Regina watched the retreating figure of her best friend with a smile. Emma Swan was in there, and now, now she was certain she would be able to get her back.


End file.
